


Sensitivity

by fi3fi3



Series: Elf with an Earring [2]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Aftercare, Discipline, Elf Sportacus (LazyTown), Established Relationship, Handcuffs, Kink, M/M, Mentions of figging, Punishment, Sensitive Elf Ears, Sportacus is super kinky, and he has an earring, mentions of spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fi3fi3/pseuds/fi3fi3
Summary: When his energetic elf of a boyfriend won't sit still, Robbie Rotten has to get creative...
Relationships: Robbie Rotten/Sportacus
Series: Elf with an Earring [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866538
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is the second part of the Elf with an Earring series. This can be read standalone, all you need to know is that Sportacus has an earring.
> 
> I don't know why I wrote this... I'm not sorry.

There were many things Robbie Rotten loved about his gorgeous elven boyfriend, but the constant flippity flopping wasn't always one of them - especially when he was trying to work. Currently the elf in question was cartwheeling around the perimeter of his lab in rather a distracting fashion. It wasn't the fact that he had stripped down to his skintight undershirt, or that he had removed his hat and was allowing the waves of blond curls to flow freely that was distracting. No definitely not. No it was the movement that was interrupting Robbie. Every thirty seconds or so he'd catch a flash of blue out of the corner of his eye which would completely disrupt his chain of thought.

How was a villain supposed to work under these conditions!?

He put down his tools with a sigh.  
"Sportahoney, would you mind just stopping that for a minute," Robbie pinched the bridge of his nose, "it's like you're trapped in a washing machine!"

Sportacus came to a stop, making sure he was the right way up and finished off with a little flourishing flip. He looked up at his boyfriend and Robbie could see there was a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"Sorry Robbie, would you prefer I did handstands?" 

Robbie rolled his eyes as Sportacus leapt up onto his workbench and flipped over onto his hands, carefully navigating around the various cogs and machine parts scattered over it.   
When they drew eye to upside down eye, Sportacus carefully brought his weight lower, arms straining slightly, to give Robbie a quick peck on the tip of his nose.  
Clearly the elf was in a playful mood this evening. Well he wasn't going to give in that easily!

Robbie pressed a long finger into the centre of Sportacus's chest, pushing slightly. Sportacus toppled from the bench, although like a cat he landed on his feet. The elf pouted.

"Aww Robbie, you're no fun."

Robbie strode over, grabbed his boyfriend by the wrist, and pulled him over to the big fluffy armchair. 

"Sit. I'll show you exactly how fun I can be if you just stay still whilst I'm working."  
Robbie poked Sportacus in the chest again, right where his crystal usually sat, and allowed gravity to guide him into the chair. Sportacus pouted once more.

"Is that a promise?"

"Yes, and so is what I'll do to you if you don't stay still…"

Robbie smirked as he turned back to his bench, all pretence of work forgotten. The elf was insatiable when he was in this sort of mood which always promised to be a great deal of fun.

Picking up a hammer, Robbie listened out for the telltale sounds of fidgeting from behind him. Sure enough it wasn't long before the sound of restless shuffling gave way to the tapping of feet.  
Sportacus lasted a rather pathetic six and a half minutes - not that Robbie was counting, before he leapt out of the chair with a "Sorry Robbie!" and launched into an eye watering series of backflips.

Robbie mustered as much dramatic flair as he could before turning around to chastise the elf he was increasingly tempted to rename Naughticus.

"Sportacus Íþróttaálfurinn Rotten!" He bellowed across the space. Ok so the name wasn't exactly accurate given that he and Sportacus weren't married, and Íþróttaálfurinn was just the elvish for 'Athletic Elf', but honestly he needed three names for impact. Just shouting 'Sportacus' wouldn't've had the same effect.   
As it happened, the shout had stopped the elf in question in his tracks.

"Come here!" Robbie pointed at the patch of floor in front of him sternly, "Honestly! You're just asking to be punished!"

Sportacus faltered slightly in one of his steps over towards where Robbie was standing. The slight tremble in his leg was almost imperceptible, however the blush creeping across his cheeks was not.  
Once the elf was an arms length away from Robbie he stopped, precisely on the spot which his boyfriend had indicated. His eyes sparkled.

"Oh so you like that idea?!" Robbie slowly circled once around Sportacus until he came face to face with him again. "My naughty little elf wants to be taught a lesson?"

Sportacus nodded eagerly, "Yes, tie me up and have your wicked way with me Robbie Rotten!"

"You'd like that wouldn't you!" In fact Robbie knew precisely that the elf had been hankering after this all day. He only ever played at being badly behaved when he felt he needed a particular kind of game, one that Robbie was very happy to indulge. Usually.

"Actually, I have something else in mind."

When their relationship was new, Robbie and Sportacus had quickly discovered that as much as they would both like it, there was no real way Robbie could 'punish' Sportacus during their more private roleplays.  
Spanking was out of the question as Robbie wasn't physically strong enough to really make any sort of mark worth noting on the pristine muscular backside of the elf. Although Robbie had once floated the idea of making a machine to do it they'd quickly dismissed the idea as too impersonal, and potentially dangerous. It's not as though some of Robbie's machines hadn't malfunctioned before. Not worth the risk they'd decided.  
As an alternative Robbie had suggested figging. Sportacus had been interested but hesitant - something to do with the sanctity of vegetables. They'd filed that idea away for later. 

Of course there were always the restraints that Robbie had crafted. He'd spent the first few months of their relationship perfecting the iron alloy so that it maintained all of it's anti-elfmagic properties but was safe to touch.  
Sportacus loved being tied up when they were alone. All of the helplessness of a sugar meltdown whilst also remaining blissfully alert.

But being held at the mercy of your ridiculously handsome and talented boyfriend whilst he fucks the living daylights out of you isn't exactly a punishment, Robbie had thought to himself. More like an incentive for bad behaviour.

That's when he'd come up with this plan. It was the earring beneath the tip of Sportacus's left ear that had inspired him. A risk free way to teach the elf a lesson. Yes, this was going to be so much fun.

"Lose the shirt." Robbie made sure his voice was calm yet authoritative, enjoying the way it seemingly sent a shiver down Sportacus's spine.

The elf grinned, slowly peeling himself out of the tight blue and white article, flexing his muscles as much as possible with every movement.

Robbie folded his arms, if Sportacus wanted to give him a free show he wasn't about to complain, and it wasn't too long before the elf in question held up the shirt between his thumb and forefinger.

Robbie raised an eyebrow but said nothing. He knew Sportacus was testing the boundaries, feeling for any wiggle room. He looked him dead in the eye. Not tonight.

Having been called on his bluff, Sportacus raised his arm and whirled the shirt in a circle above his head as though he were throwing a lasso. Without breaking eye contact he released the shirt at the apex and it flew behind him in an arc, coming to rest on the floor. 

Robbie tutted. "Now that you're quite finished…"

Only two of his long strides were needed to take him round so he was standing behind the shirtless elf. In a swift tug Robbie pulled Sportacus's arms behind his back and secured them together with his patented Robbie Rotten iron alloy handcuffs.   
Robbie knew full well that Sportacus was letting himself be manhandled and that he would never have been able to move him otherwise, but he considered himself privileged that he alone had been entrusted with his boyfriend's deepest fantasies. Plus it was incredibly hot.

Robbie trailed a fingertip up the length of a bound arm as he manoeuvred back round to the front. Now that the game was properly underway he made quick work of discarding Sportacus's belt and bracers before bending down to deal with his shoes. The elf dutifully lifted each foot in turn and was soon standing barefoot on the chilly floor of the underground lair.

A quick shiver fluttered across his body. 

Robbie allowed his eyes to roam across the broad muscular chest in front of him for a couple of seconds before grasping Sportacus by the shoulders and spinning him to face the big fluffy armchair.

"Kneel."

He pushed down lightly. Sportacus dropped obediently to the floor, settling back into a relaxed kneeling position.

Robbie leant forward and whispered into the pointed elven ear before him.

"We can stop at any time love, just say the word." 

Sportacus nodded, showing his understanding. Robbie pressed a quick kiss to his temple, then straightened up, falling back into character.

They were ready for the lesson to begin...

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Sinking back into the large armchair, Robie surveyed the sight in front of him. 

Sportacus was exquisite, kneeling contritely on the floor, hands fastened behind him in the secure iron handcuffs which were engraved with two swirling 'R's. His chest and arms were bare, but the tight blue trousers remained, tenting slightly with the promise of an interesting new game.  
His head was bowed slightly, although Robbie suspected this was less a show of submission and more a desperate attempt to try and conceal the smirk written across his face.

"Well then Sportabrat. It was only a matter of time before you found yourself here. You're in a lot of trouble."

"Are you gonna punish me?"

Robbie smirked, "Tell me, elf. What is the most sensitive part of you?"

Sportacus glanced down at his rapidly tenting trousers. Robbie placed a single slender finger under his chin and guided his head back up, looking deep into his eyes.

"Not there, not yet."

Sportacus gulped.

"Nothing to say? That's a first. Let me give you a clue"

Guiding his boyfriends head towards him, Robbie leaned forward out of the chair and sucked the tip of a pointed ear into his mouth. Sportacus groaned, eyes fluttering shut. Robbie ran his tongue around the curved piece of metal, savouring the whimpers it produced from the elf.

He released the ear and returned to his former relaxed position in the chair, like a king sat on his throne. Sportacus already looked undone, lips parted and breathing heavily, golden curls falling about his face. Robbie smirked, this was going to be delicious.

He reached down into a pouch concealed in the arm of the chair and drew out a simple wooden clothes peg. Robbie made a big show of holding it up, admiring it, turning it this way and that.  
From his position on the floor Sportacus's eyes widened slightly, putting two and two together.

Robbie's deep voice boomed across the cavernous space. "Do you agree you deserve to be punished?"

Sportacus nodded slowly, a shiver running through him at the prospect.

Robbie leaned in and their eyes locked. He spoke softly. "And do you trust me Sportacus?"

The elf smiled, "Of course Robbie, always."

Robbie grinned villainously. "Good!"

His hand whipped forward, tangling into Sportacus's hair and tugging to the side. The elf's long, pale neck stretched beautifully and he couldn't resist licking up the length of it just once. But Sportacus's neck wasn't his prize.   
The unadorned, pointed ear poked out from the crop of golden curls. Robbie squeezed lightly on the wood beneath his fingers, opening up the base of the clothes peg just long enough to slip it into place - just below the tip, matching the earring on the other side. He allowed the peg to close gently before releasing his grip from Sportacus's hair and sitting back to observe the effect.

The elf hadn't made a sound as the peg was put into place but his lip twitched in a way that made Robbie suspect he was biting it on the inside.

"Don't worry, there's plenty more where that came from. We're just getting started…"

Robbie dug two more pegs out from the concealed pocket and held them up triumphantly. Taking one in each hand he reached forward, hands heading to each side of the elf's head.

"Let me get straight to the point." 

Robbie allowed the pegs to snap closed, each tightening right on the pointed tip of each ear.

Sportacus howled.

Robbie giggled. "Oh let's see if we can make that noise happen again!" He quickly grabbed a couple more pegs, not wanting to lose momentum.

Sportacus squealed and flinched as Robbie quickly applied another peg to each ear, lower this time.

Robbie gently caressed a flushed cheek. "Tell me how it feels baby." 

Sportacus whined as his mouth tried to find the shapes for words.

"It… hurts Robbie…"

"Do you like it?" 

Sportacus seemed torn between nodding and shaking his head, but eventually settled on the former.

"Ask me for another one." Sportacus's eyes widened at his lover's words. Robbie moved his face so close their noises were almost touching. "Beg for it!"

A desperate whine broke free from Sportacus's throat. He wriggled slightly on the spot, but the handcuffs were unyielding.

"P… please… Robbie…" Robbie merely raised an eyebrow, waiting for Sportacus to continue.

"Please, I would like to be punished more…" Sportacus looked up with such love and trust in his wide, blue eyes that Robbie felt his heart melting inside him. But he wouldn't allow sappy feelings to spoil the moment.

"Of course you would SportaSLUT!" Robbie flicked one of the clothes pegs and heard a sharp intake of breath followed by a low moan. "More coming right up!"

Over the next few minutes, although to Sportacus it felt like hours, Robbie systematically covered each spare inch of the rapidly reddening elven ears with clothes pegs. By the time he was finished they were beginning to droop slightly under the weight.  
On one side the telltale glint of the silver earring just poked out from between two pegs.

The elf's blue eyes were closed now and he was panting, his breathing uneven and hitching of its own accord. 

Robbie placed a finger under Sportacus's chin and lifted gently. The movement caused a couple of the pegs to jostle slightly and Sportacus choked out a desperate moan.

"Open your eyes for me my love. That's all of them. You've done so well."

Sportacus opened his eyes, deep blue meeting cool grey.

"Please… Robbie…"

Robbie shushed him, stroking his cheek gently.   
"I'm going to take them off now, ok? You have to stay still for me." 

Sportacus whined in agreement, eyes flitting closed once more.

Robbie positioned his hands on either side of his boyfriend's head. He knew from where he'd tried this on himself that taking the pegs off was in some ways just as intense as putting them on and so wanted to get as many as possible in one go.

Taking hold of three to four pegs each side, Robbie squeezed, releasing them and pulling them away from the elven ears.  
Sportacus cried out in what sounded like a mash of half formed elvish words, and jerked in his bonds.  
Robbie threw the pegs aside onto the floor and picked off the remaining few, as quickly and as gently as possible. The pointed ears were red and looked like they'd be quite sore for a while, but the pressure marks were already beginning to fade. 

Sportacus trembled on the floor, breathing heavily, eyes glued shut. A wet looking stain was growing down the front of his trousers.

Robbie quickly hopped round to undo the handcuffs, guiding his boyfriend's hands round to the front and prompting him to stand. Sportacus rose on shaky legs, opening his eyes.

Robbie glanced down at the stain slowly spreading across the blue. He raised an amused eyebrow.  
"Nice one Sportasquirt! Glad to see you enjoyed yourself. Now come here, you look totally spaced out."

Robbie pulled his boyfriend close to his chest and guided him down so they were both resting comfortably in the orange fluff. His fingers sought out the tip of an abused ear and massaged gently, hoping to ease the ache. Sportacus moaned, pressing his face into Robbie's shoulder.

After a while Robbie began to feel the rumblings of a low vibration echoing through his chest as the elf began purring contentedly.

Robbie kissed Sportacus's forehead, "You doing alright there love?"

Sportacus sighed happily, "Thank you Robbie. That was.. absolutely fantastic."

The elf nuzzled his face into Robbie's shoulder, the purring growing deeper and slower. Sportacus mumbled sleepily, hand slipping down Robbie's chest.

"I should take care of you…"

Robbie cut him off. True, once Sportacus was asleep he'd probably jack off furiously, but for now he didn't want to ruin the moment.

"Shhh… later… this is your time."

Sportacus smiled as he drifted off to sleep in his boyfriend's arms, knowing he was loved.

  
  



End file.
